Alone with a Cougar
by xdiexyoungx
Summary: Okay, this is only for the true CougarxJensen lovers out there. This is a LEMON so you are forewarnd. What would happen when you leave Jensen and Cougar alone in a warehouse? Again this is yaoi.


**AN:** Ok I am truly appalled by the lack of cougarxjensen fics out there, though the count has gone up over the past few days, but still, all you can find is the mushy stuff. I'm looking for the totally lemony goodness these two sexy beasts deserve so I am proud to announce that this will be the first JensenxCougar lemon! (aplause from fangirls everywhere)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, niether of these amaing beasts belong to me. A girl can wish can't she?

* * *

Jensen glared at the ground, the rain plinking lightly against the window next to him. As far as he knew, he was alone in the warehouse, the others going off on some mission while he stayed behind to try and decript a code the team had stolen from Max once again. he had also been injured in the mission to obtain the device and had been ordered by Clay to stay behind and rest. Hopefully this device would be worth the nearly 8 inch long cut. After having stared at the computer screen for 28 hours, hacking three different sattelites and decoding hundreds of seperate strands of what turned up to be usless information, he decided it was time for a little break.

He leaned back in his chair languidly and stretched his arms above his head. He groaned as he heard the satisfying pops as his cramped muscles loosened and relaxed. He ran a hand over his face, trying to wipe away the desire to just lay down and sleep. Standing up he walked over to his computer desk. Twenty minutes later he finished decifering the god forsaken program and deduced that any information on it was useless. Not only was it useless, it had wasted over a day of his time and the time the team could have been searching for more clues on Max.

Anger suddenly coursed through Jensen. How could he have been so stupid not to have figured out the worthlessness of the device earlier? He was the world's greatest hacker and the best he could do was hack a device that had no value what so ever. His face burned and he took deep breaths to calm himself down. It didn't work.

What good was he if he couldn't even do his own job right? He wasn't like the others who could follow orders to the letter, he always ended up screwing something up no matter how big or how small the mission. Pooch always found a way to get the team out, Roque had been always calm and collected, Clay was the leader who made sure everything went smoothly, Aisha was amazing at infaltration, and Cougar made sure everyone got out alive.

Jensen shivered at the thought of the Spaniard. Whenever he thought of the silent man, it always made his heart beat a little faster, his blood run a little hotter and his breath come a little quicker. He admited to himself that he had a crush on Cougar but would never admit it out loud, not even under the most horrible of torture. He couldn't. He could never let anyone find out. Cougar would probably hate him forever if he knew the techie had a thing for him.

With a groan, he sank down onto a crate and put his head in his hands. Why did he always have to think about this kind of stuff when he was alone? Why couldn't he just shut down and not think about anything? It would make his life so much easier. Heaving a deep sigh, he leaned back against the wall, listening once again to the rain pounding against the roof and walls. For some reason the rain always calmed him. Not this time

He picked up a piece of glass from the floor. It was green, probably from a beer bottle of some sort. Holding it up to the light, he gazed through the glass, turning the world green. He was so caught up in the green, he closed his hand over the sides and cut open his palm. Cursing to himself he stood back up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a band aid. Wiping the blood off on the hem of his shirt, he wrapped up his cut.

He really was pathetic. He wasn't even on a deadly mission and he still managed to get hurt. How was he this clumsy? With a snarl he swept his arm across the desk, sending everything sprawling onto the floor. Breathing heavilly, he leaned over the desk and tried to regain control. What was wrong with him? Usually he could keep his feelings in line and he barely ever got angry. What was so different today? Why was he so wired? Taking what seemed to be the thousanth deep breath in an hour, he decided he should probably try to get some sleep. When he turned to exit the room, he came nose to nose with a dripping wet Cougar.

Letting out a little shriek, he slammed himself back into his desk. Once he realized who it was he blushed a deep cherry red.

"Well, that wasn't totally emberassing?" he tried to joke. Cougar smirked slightly, before his gaze glanced down to his hand. Before Jensen could react, Cougar had grabbed his hand and was exabining his cut hand.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch, I took care of it and everything." Jensen explained. Cougar raised his eyebrown in question. " Well, I sorta cut myself on a piece of broken glass when I was bored so, yeah." he trailed off.

Cougar nodded slightly before he released Jensen's hand before glancing at the mess on the floor that had previously been on the desk. He had come in just in time to see Jensen lose it. Needless to say it surprised Cougar a bit. He had never seen the kid so riled up and it worried him a little. He had always looked out after the team and knew all of their habits, no matter how small. Jensen had always needed someone to keep a close eye on him and Cougar had happily stepped up to the challenge of keeping him out of trouble. Through all the hours of observing Jensen this was the first time Cougar had seen him so upset save for the time his niece was pushed down at the playoff game against the Marigolds.

Jensen, meanwhile, was trying to stop his brain from exploding from senses overload. _'O GOD Cougar smells good." _was one of the many things flying through his mind. Nervously he leaned back against the desk and cast his eyes anywhere except from the man in front of him. Trying to seem calm and collected he began to occupy himself with his glasses, pulling them off of his face and cleaning them before replacing them.

This act did not fool Cougar. As soon as a hand reached up for the glasses, the Spaniards eyes locked on to the younger man. He noted the tightness of the muscles under Jensen's shirt and how the blond refused to look at him. When the glasses were replaced, Cougar placed his hands on the desk, succesfully trapping the man between desk and body. Jensen let out a little squek before gazing at Cougar fearfully. Fear. Cougar knew something had to be wrong, Jensen had never been afraid of Cougar before and he wanted to know why he was know.

"He-hey, Cougs? I know I'm totally irresistable, but I would REALLY like to have some space right now, so if you don't min-." Cougar cut him off quickly by leaning in closer, causing a light blush to coat Jensen's cheeks.

"Why are you afraid?" Cougar asked, his voice low and husky, with a faint accent. He felt Jensen shiver slightly before he looked away again. Cougar gently grabbed his chin and pulled his face foreward, though Jensen's eyes continued to avoid him. "Look at me." he ordered gently. Jensen closed his eyes, keeping that way as he worked up the courage to do as he was told. Cougar waited patiently for a few moments before blue eyes finally met brown eyes.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked again. Jensen took a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak, and then claimed Cougar's lips with his own.

Cougar froze for a moment. He had suspected Jensen had a crush on him for a while, but he had never thought Jensen would make the first move. Jensen pulled back first.

"O my god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, please don't kill me, I promise I won't ever tell anyone I just did th-." his baballing was cut of by Cougar's lips softly reconnecting with his own. Jensen's eyes widened slightly before he kissed back hungrily. Lips melded together perfectly and Cougar's tongue swipt over Jensen's bottom lip, begging for access which was imediately given.

Tongues fought for dominance before Cougar won and explored the wet cavity, Jensen moaned into the kiss. Cougar picked Jensen up by the thighs and lifted him up onto the desk. Jensen moaned louder as Cougar fit himself between the techies legs, rubbing their growing erections together lightly. Cougar pulled back first, both panting from lack of air, breathing each other in. Cougar grabbed Jensen by the shirt, pulling him close as he practically growled in his ear.

"Bed. NOW!" He demanded, pulling Jensen off the desk and onto the mattress in the corner of the room. Throwing Jensen down, Cougar immediately straddled him, pulling his shirt off and attacking his chest with teeth, lips and tongue. Jensen arched off the bed as Cougar burned fire down his stomach, tracing his cut with his tongue, driving the techie wild.

"Jesus christ, Cougar." he moand. The Spaniard sat back on his hunches and tore his own shirt off. Leaning back down over the blond, Cougar hovered above the younger's body, examining every detail, as he watched Jensen's chest heave up and down as he breathed.

Jensen grabbed the back of Cougar's head and pulled him into a searing kiss, tangling his fingers into the older man's long hair. Moans filled the air as Jensen pulled the other down, feeling his well muscled back and chest as he tried to explore every inch of the man above him. Cougar started to kiss down Jensen's neck, attatching his teeth to the junction between the blond's neck and shoulder, leaving a deep purple bruise. Jensen gasped before melting into the bed as Cougar soothed the abused flesh with his tongue.

"God, Cougar. I need-."

"I know." Cougar growled. Quickly removing the rest of their clothing, Cougar's eyes ravaged Jensen's body. Jensen seeing this blushed lightly.

_"I can't elieve this is actually happening." _was the last coherent thought Jensen had before his mind went blank. He could feel the slick finger inside of him, as Cougar started to stretch him. He sucked in a deep breath as a second and third finger were added.

"I'm sorry amor, I promise it will feel better in a moment." Cougar whispered before capturing Jensen's lips, effectively destracting the blond as he entered him. Jensen moaned into the kiss as he was stretched to the extreme. He had never felt ANYTHING like this before. usually he was all for the girls but he had to admit, this was WAY better than any one night stand he had ever had.

Cougar growled at the pure bliss and he had to stop himself from just pounding into the little blond below him. After a moment he felt Jensen roll his hips, signaling he was allowed to move. Cougar set a steady rythime, going faster as he felt Jensen squirming below him.

"Fuck, Cougar. Harder." The Spaniard complied and Jensen was soon moaning from the pleasure as he met Cougar thrust for thrust. The Spaniard soon grabbed Jensen's neglected cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Cougar, I'm gonna cum." Jensen gasped as he panted for air. Cougar didn't reply as he captured Jensen's lips in a searing kiss, full of heat, tongues roving over each other and teeth clacking. At that very moment, Jensen was pushed over the edge and he screamed into the kiss as he came. He could feel the heat in his ass as Cougar spilt himself into Jensen, a feral growl ripping through the air as he signaled his end.

Both simply panted for a moment, enjoying the aftermaths of their pleasure. Cougar pulled out of Jensen, making the younger whimper at the loss, but was soon compensated as the elder enveloped Jensen in his arms, pulling him to his chest and practically radiating heat. Jensen cuddled into Cougar's chest as the Spaniard pulled a blanket over them.

"When do you think the others will be back?" he asked, his voice low as layed on the brink of sleep. Cougar ran his hand up and down Jensen's back, causing him to shiver.

"Not for a while. We have plenty of time." he said. When Jensen looked up he could see an evil glint in the elders eyes and a smirk on his lips. Jensen returned the look. Yes, the two had plenty of time.

* * *

**An:** Okay, this is my second attempt at a lemon and I hope I ded good with this one. Again, this is only for the true CougarxJensen lovers out there. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
